Sky Tower
Sky Tower (てんくうの　とう Sky Tower) is a main-story dungeon accessible to both Red and Blue Rescue Teams. It is the fifteenth dungeon in the main-story arc (thirteenth if you exclude the Rock and Snow Paths) and is also simultaneously the last dungeon in the main story arc. It is immediately accessed after the completion of Magma Cavern and its events. Sky Tower is the home of Rayquaza, who rests upon the final floor, Sky Tower Summit Floor 9. The dungeon consists of 34 floors in total, with 25 main floors and 9 additional floors at Sky Tower Summit. Weather conditions are set to appear during multiple floors of both the main floor and the summit, and Monster Houses are also set to appear on all floors except 1 and 2. However, there is no chance of finding a Kecleon Shop or buried items on any floor.The Teleport Gem is first required to access Sky Tower, however anytime after that the HM Fly or a Poke'mon that knows Fly is required to access Sky Tower. Plot After subduing Groudon and saving the rescue teams who went down to Magma Cavern, the player and partner return to the welcome arms of Town Square. However, in the midst of their celebrations, Xatu telepathically communicates with them and warns them about the bigger dangers ahead. Xatu states that Groudon is not the cause of the natural disasters and earthquakes, but instead the cause is of a falling meteor. It then states that if the meteor strikes the Poke'mon World, then everyone there will be no more. Xatu then asks the player and partner to go up to Sky Tower to ask Rayquaza for assistance in destroying the meteor, as well as asking Alakazam to help it create the Teleport Gem, an important item that will assist the player and partner in getting to Sky Tower. The player and partner are then given the day and night to prepare for the situation ahead. At night, the player is visited by Gengar, who uses Dream Eater to inflict fear into the player, but is intervened in the meantime by an orb, being Gardevoir. Gardevoir then enters the dream and weakens Dream Eater, and begins talking to the player as usual. She informs the player that their journey is coming to an end, and that the reason that they were chosen to become a Poke'mon was because of their fate, and that it was their role to destroy the meteor and save the Poke'mon World. She also reminisces on her original trainer as well, stating that even though what they did was wrong, she still forgives them for it and still sees them as an irreplaceable friend. Gengar, watching all this, is heartbroken and runs away crying, to which Gardevoir notices and points it out. Gardevoir then notes that that she has to go soon, as the sun is rising and the player's last mission is about to begin, and farewells the player, stating that they'll cross paths soon. The player meets the early-rising partner afterwards, and the two set off to the Hill of Ancients in order to meet up with Xatu and Alakazam. They then give the player the Teleport Gem, stating that a Ghost-type Poke'mon helped them in the process. The player and partner are then teleported to the entrance of Sky Tower, where they'll begin their treacherous journey to the top. Once reaching the summit's top, the player and partner then confront Rayquaza, who proceeds with a Boss Battle after refusing to listen to the players. After being defeated, the partner points out the meteor to Rayquaza and it dutifully destroys the meteor, shrouding the whole area in a large, white light. The player is then next seen in the spirit realm, lying there unconscious,. Gengar then appears, and begins to drag the player to a supposed dark land, but suddenly stops halfway. He states that he's 'forgotten' where the dark realm is, and says that that isn't like him, and ditches the player. It is then revealed that Gengar had actually carried the player back to the Hill of Ancients, where all the townsfolk and the partner await. The player slowly wakes up, and everyone is overjoyed to see them wake. Whilst everyone jokes around in the distance and celebrates over the meteor being destroyed, the player starts fading and Gardevoir appears, stating that it is time for the player to go. The partner soon realises this, and comments on the player fading, to which the player responds that they must return to the human world as their role is complete. The partner, shocked, does not want the partner to leave, but the player cannot stop that, and soon they become a glowing orb that ascends to the sky. The partner and townsfolk weep over the sudden loss, angry, upset and sad that the player did not tell them sooner that they were leaving. The scene switches to the player floating and the credits roll. After the credits, the player is seen stating that they did not want to leave, and they wanted to stay with a friend that deemed irreplaceable, and decide with their own will that they wanted to return. Down below, it is seen that everyone is at the Team Base, mourning over the leave of the player, when the player's orb returns to the grounds. Everyone notices, and sees that the player has indeed returned, and all rejoice at the arrival, ending the main-story plot of the game. Sky Tower Sky Tower Summit Gallery Download-0.png Download (2)-2.jpg Download (3)-2.jpg Trivia * Sky Tower is the first tower to have clouds, in where if any items is thrown into them they disappear, similar to lava. * Sky Tower is the only dungeon whose music is exclusive to the dungeon specifically. * Sky Tower has the most floors in total out of all the main-story dungeons. * Sky Tower has the most Pokémon out of all the main story dungeons Category:Rayquaza Category:Dusclops Category:Dungeons Category:Main-Game Dungeons Category:Xatu Category:Alakazam Category:Gardevoir Category:Gengar Category:Bug-Type Dungeons Category:Flying-Type Dungeons Category:Dragon-Type Dungeons Category:Boss Pokémon Category:Side Characters Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Bug/Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Bug/Steel-type Pokémon Category:Rock/Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Bug/Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dragon/Flying-type Pokémon Category:Steel/Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Grass/Flying-type Pokémon Category:Ground/Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Generation 1 Pokémon Category:Generation 2 Pokémon Category:Generation 3 Pokémon